LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI
by angel aria li
Summary: ¿que pasaria si un dia pierdes lo mas valioso para ti? ¿que por falta de desconfianza te quiten lo mas preciado?. Ese es el caso de Sakura Li que junto con la ayuda de Hanato Kobato y Syaoran Li recuperara eso que hace mucho tiempo perdio
1. Chapter 1: Una Mente Atormentada

ATENCION: esta historia tiene 5 partes que subire por dia asi que pido paciencia ya que es para inspirarne para mi otra historia y se la dedico a todos los miembros de la Comunidad Sakuriana (perdonen lo corto). Sin mas la historia...

* * *

PARTE 1: LOS MAS IMPORTANTE

Pensé que todo sería distinto…

"-hazlo por el…."

Pensé que lo protegería…

"-no creo que sea correcto"

No sabía que lo alejarían de mi lado

"-No es tu culpa, tu…

-SI LO ES "

y ahora que no está….

"-no dejes que te afecte, lo encontraremos"

Siempre pienso en el….

MI Querido Hijo

-Sakura despierta

-eh? – me encontré con la hermosa mirada Ámbar de mi querido esposo

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- etto…

- Ya sé, no me digas

- Lo extraño Tanto

- Lo encontrare – me abrazo dulcemente – lo encontrare

- Gracias Syaoran

Este es mi esposo Syaoran li , nos conocimos cuando cursábamos el 4to grado en la primaria Tomoeda. Ya a los 12 nos hicimos novios y luego a los 22 nos casamos, teniéndolo a él….

Si, así es

Mi Hijo

Syaoran POVs

Hace 6 años que mi preciosa Sakura aun se lamenta por la pérdida de mi hijo Hien

Flashback

-Buen entrenamiento

-gracias papá, ¿crees que pueda hacerlo mejor algún dia?

-si te lo propones lograras cualquier cosa

-entonces entrenare duro para que mamá y tu estén orgullosos

-ya lo estamos Hien, ya lo estamos

Fin de flashback

-Señor Li venga rápido

- ¿sucede algo?

-tenemos pistas de su hijo

- ¡que encontraron!

-está en…

-Osaka, Japón

- ¿Qué necesita Señor? – como siempre mi fiel secretario Yuu

-preparen el Jet, vamos a Japón

Sakura POVs

mi querido hijo, mi pequeño…

Syaoran no lo admite pero, sé que es mi culpa lo que está pasando. sin tan solo no hubiese sido tan despistada y supiera desconfiar de la gente...si tan solo…si tan solo…

-Sakura empaca rápido – dijo syaoran entrando a mi habitación

- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Osaka, Japón

- ¿para qué?

-encontré a Hien

Encontre a Hien….

-¿Qué?

Encontré a Hien…

se arrodillo frente a mí y tomo mis manos con delicadeza

-encontré a nuestro hijo, Sakura

* * *

-camina

-no pienso hacerlo

- ¿podrías confiar en mí?

-no confió en nadie que no sean mis padres

-no te han buscado

-yo confió en ellos, sé que me están buscando, lo se

-haz lo que quieras, pero si quieres volver a Hong Kong con tus padres, mas vales que confíes en mi

-"Genial, sometido por una chica"

-Hien, ¿me estas escuchando?

-si Kobato, solo deja de darme ordenes, soy el heredero…

-del clan Li, ya lo sé. Pero si en verdad fueras fuerte no estuvieras aquí ¿verdad? – la mire unos segundos y finalmente hable

- ¿por dónde? – sonrió y con su mano me indico el camino

-por aquí

* * *

Sakura POVs

-¿Dónde está mi hijo malditos desgraciados? – ahí estaba golpeando a los mafiosos que secuestraron a mi hijo

-pequeña calmate porfavor – los miro fijamente - ¿Dónde está Hien?

-No lo sabemos

-¡COMO QUE NO LO SABEN!

-escapo anoche junto a Hanato Kobato, su compañera de celda

-¡si algo le pasa a mi hijo, preferirán no haber nacido desgraciados!

-Sakura…vamos

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2: No pude hacerlo

PARTE 2: No Pude Hacerlo

-Dime ¿Cómo es que llegaste a este lugar?

-No me gusta hablar de eso

-Vamos, por favor

-Eres realmente molesta Hanato-san

-Kobato, mientras estemos juntos somos amigos, por eso llámame Kobato – el chico suspiro pesadamente

-Bien. Ese día me encontraba con mi Madre

Flashback

-Mamá ¿Qué sucede?

-Hien corre y busca a tu padre

-Vamos Li, hazlo por él, si vienes con nosotros el llegara sano y salvo a casa

-Ambos volveremos a casa, ahora si me disculpas Yui, ya nos vamos

-Bien, no me dejas opción – ambos hombres tomaron al pequeño y lo montaron en una camioneta negra y se subieron

-¡MAMÁ, AYUDAME!

-¡HIEN! – Sakura quiso acercarse, pero en un movimiento rápido de Yui, sintió un dolor agudo en el abdomen y luego sintió su ropa húmeda

-Así esta mejor. Deberías llamar a una ambulancia, con esa herida, no vivirás para contarlo – dejo un celular en el suelo y subió a la camioneta

-Hien…hijo…

-¡MAMÁ!

Fin de Flashback

-Jamás supe nada de mi Madre, desde ese día he entrenado duro para ser fuerte para proteger a los que amo

-¿Qué crees que paso con tu padre? ¿Qué estará haciendo?

-No lo sé, Supongo después de eso mi Padre me ha de estar buscando. Siempre tuve muy buena relación con mis padres, se amaban mucho

-Valla, supongo los extrañas mucho – el joven asintió para luego mirar a otro lado – tu Madre debía ser un Ángel

-¿Por qué?

-Por como hablas de ella, en tu voz se escucha mucho amor y tus ojos brillan

-Ya veo… – la joven noto tristeza en el ojiverde, sabía perfectamente lo que el chico pensaba, y no le gustaba para nada eso

-No pienses en eso, ella debe de estar bien

-Vi con mis propios ojos como esa mujer el mato

-Sabes, no debes nunca dudar de la fortaleza de una persona, en este caso tu madre. Me dijiste que tu familia es el clan más poderoso de Hong Kong, se supone saben sobre el manejo de armas y de artes marciales chinas al igual que tu. No dudes mas y concéntrate en el ahora, así podrás volver con bien a casa.

Hien miro a los ojos de la chica y solo encontró vitalidad, fuerza y ternura. Pero también mucha tristeza y nostalgia

-¿Y tu porque estás aquí?

-bueno…cuando tenía 4 años asesinaron a mis padres. Desde ese día me uní a Yui para vengar la muerte de mis padres, luego me entere de que ella los mato y cuando la confronte me volvieron su rehén – la chica hiba a llorar, cosa que Hien noto rápido y se acerco a ella.

es cierto, Hanato Kobato y el eran compañeros de celda desde los 11 años. tal vez peleaban mucho por quien era el mejor, sin embargo, siempre cuidaron el uno del otro y tenían una muy tierna amistad

-todo se arreglara, lo prometo – dijo y la abrazo, gesto que hizo que la chica estallara en llanto. Hien no soportaba verla llorar, con las otras chicas simplemente las hubiese ignorado, pero con ella todo era distinto. Kobato seco sus lagrimas y lo miro

-Gracias Hien

-Tranquila Kobato, Todo estará bien

* * *

Syaoran POVs

-Sakura tranquilízate, ya lo encontraremos

-Han sido 6 años sin mi hijo Syaoran, ¡cómo quieres que me calme!

-Te entiendo cariño, pero si te alteras no lo vas a encontrar

-Es que…

-Ya verás que todo estará bien – ella me miro y asintió

-de acuerdo, pero yo ire

-No, no iras conmigo a la búsqueda

-Por favor, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes ir?

-Nada – ella sonrió – por qué no pienso dejar que vallas

-¡ POR FAVOR SYAORAN! – a Sakura se le humedecieron los ojos

-De acuerdo, pero no te separes de mi

-Lo prometo

-Pero….

-Pero…. ¿Qué?

-Si no encontramos a Hien…si no es el por favor te pido que…

-Tranquilo, no voy a desistir, es mi hijo y voy a encontrarlo

-Esa es mi chica – la abrace con tal delicadeza que pensé que se rompería en mis brazos

* * *

-¿listo para esto?

-Claro, vengare la muerte de mi Madre

Continuara….


End file.
